The Maze Runner (new girl)
by TheMazeRunnerFREAK
Summary: Bella wakes up in the box, with nothing but her name. The boys all despise her, and want to feed her to the grievers. Well, all but one.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

I wake up surrounded by darkness. _Where am I. Wait, **who **am I? Why am I here? _I tried to remember things, anything. Any word or picture I could get my hands on. No luck, but I did remember my name. My name is Bella. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a creak. The thing I was in slowly let light creep in. I looked at what was above me, a maze, and crudely made houses. And a group of boys surrounding the thing I was in. There was a dark skinned boy who seemed to be the leader. Next to him was a tall, blond boy with a, was that British? accent. The only other noticeable boy was a disgusting, potato-nosed creature, jumping around like a fat, drunk hog. I could hear the boys' whispers.

"Is she hot?"

"Listen carefully, she is MINE!"

"What does she look like?"

God, they were acting like I was a thing to bet on. Thanks. I finally lost my temper.

I yelled,"Dude, are you EVER going to get me out of this thing?!"

Then the blond boy reached a hand out, and pulled me up. Thank you.

He spoke,"Ignore those bloody shucks, and we'll get you cleaned up. And by the way, I'm Newt."

I nodded, not wanting to get mad and scream again. I mean seriously? I'm half dead and completely freaked out, and all they ask is if I'm hot?! Tell me about shallow.

Then the dark skinned kid spoke up,"The creator delivered some stuff, for the girl I guess."

Confused, I said,"Creators?"

Alby replied,"The people that brought us here."

"Oh."

Alby asked Newt if he could show me around. Newt agreed, so now I get to explore the Glade. At least I think that's what this place is called. I got led to a dusty room I guess people hadn't been in for a long time. Newt told me my things from the Creators were on the shelf in the room. I said he could leave while I looked at my things. Okay then, I guess the Creators wanted to give us fancy stuff we didn't need. I had three t-shirts, one black, one teal, and the last one was this lime green color. Then there were some jeans, sneakers, and mirror. I mean, really you get me a mirror. I looked in the mirror. I saw that I have long maroon hair, large hazel eyes, and that's all I could see. I also had other stuff that the creators sent us...girl stuff. At that second, Newt chose to come in.

I yelped,"Oh, it's you."

He chucked,"Who else would it be?"

Then he added,"Besides, you do want dinner, right?"

"YES, I need food!"

"Then, come on."

I followed him to a place that was probably for eating in, and saw people getting food from this guy with a spatula. Ok, then.

The guy grinned,"So you're the new girl, I'm Frypan, and you better like my fo-

Newt cut him off, "So what is your name?"

"Bella."

Frypan looked angry,"Newt, stop _flirting_,"

Newt blushed. Yikes, this conversation was starting to get awkward. I grabbed some food, and steered Newt in a different direction.

I asked him,"So, what was that about?"

He blushed again,"Nothing."

"Yeah, right."

We sat in silence for the rest of dinner, and ate. Then I noticed what I was wearing. This wouldn't last for a year. If it did, I should be paid. Yeah, I could tell Newt noticed the outfit too. He kept staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grimaced at the look on Newt's face, "What?!"

He looked away and blushed, "Nothing."

"Jeez, no need to be like that."

But what I was wearing was scary. I had a black lace halter top, and ripped jeans on. My shoes were thankfully just black combat boots. Then, Alby came with an Asian boy who was scowling. Alby introduced him.

"Bella, this is Minho."

Minho slapped Alby, and said, "I can speak for myself."

I let an amused laugh escape my throat, "JEEZ, BOYS, HOW OLD ARE YOU, FIVE?!"

Minho laughed, "You got a spunky one."

I punched him in the stomach, mainly because I have these anger issues. Yep, I'm a genius. Alby laughed as he saw the look on Minho's face. It was purplish, and sort of fish like. Newt looked like he was trying not to laugh. Either that, or he just really needed to vomit at that moment. But then again, Minho's face does make you want to vomit.


End file.
